


Dan and Phineas

by brookwrites



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Angst, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Phan Angst, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, dap, dnp, phan oneshot, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookwrites/pseuds/brookwrites
Summary: Dan’s best friend… is dead. And he’s shocked to hear that he’s really been hanging out with Phil’s twin: Phineas.





	Dan and Phineas

I sat silently as ‘Phil’ read me the next question. “Dan, your best friend has passed away…” I faked a horribly sad face, which ‘Phil’ responded to with a stutter and a giggle. “and you’ve unknowingly been hanging out with their twin?!” 

“Oh my God!!!” I crazily flailed my hands around during the drawn-out phrase before setting into a smile and a chuckle. “It’s actually Dan and Fernando games! Who are you?” I joked.

“I’m…” He hesitated, and I assumed it was simply to come up with a funny response. “I’m… Phineas.” 

I laughed at ‘Phil’, impressed with how sincere he sounded. “I like Fernando better. Let’s cut this out and go with that. Okay, go.” 

“I’m not Fernando.” ‘Phil’ seemed sincere, but played along anyway. “Ask me something Fernando wouldn’t know.” 

“I mean, you’ve been Fernando the whole time.” 

“Oh.”

“So what’s something Phil would know, is the question.” 

“Anyway…”

‘Phil’ was right. We needed to finish up the video. “Continue the friendship,” I read, and ‘Phil’ lightly shoved me. 

“Continue the friendship!”

“With Fernando. I mean, is it the name Phil, or Fernando’s personality that I like?” 

“That means I can use my real voice now.” I definitely didn’t want to know what ‘Phil’ was planning now, but I found out anyway. “Continue the friendship, Daniel,” he said in a voice that resembled a freaky old lady in a horror movie. Not very attractive. 

“Bye, mate,” was my reply. Then I continued reading. “End the friendship… ‘Sorry, I feel betrayed.’“ The next option, of course, was the only one there that made any real sense. “Or either of the two, and then write about it. Bestselling novel, yes mate!” 

“Is that your next book?” ‘Phil’ quipped, foreshadowing. 

“I mean, look. Who selected that one, 65%? Get a bestselling book out of it and continue the friendship.” That was, like, the best idea ever, right? Really, obviously I continued the friendship. I’m not that rude. But why can’t I get a good book out of it? 

“DanAndFernandoGames. Thumbs up if you want it to continue.” The jokes ‘Phil’ made are all too real now. 

“Hey, Dan?” ‘Phil’ walked into the office as I was editing the video.

“Hold on, Phil, let me finish this up real quick.” I was just cutting out our conversation about his ‘fake’ name ‘Phineas’.

“Actually, I want to talk to you about what you’re doing now.” 

I twisted my chair around to face him. “What’s up?” 

‘Phil’ reverted to the same crazy, horrific voice he used when we were filming the video. “I really am Phineas. This is my real voice. Phil died when you were talking in 2009. His YouTube channel was so successful that I didn’t want to let it die, so I took over. I heard you talking before he died and didn’t want to disappoint you so I met you instead, and put on a Phil voice. I’m sorry…” 

I was awestruck. He was definitely sincere. I could see in his eyes, and being his friend for so long made it easy to tell whether or not he was lying at any given time. This was the truth. 

Tears began to gloss Phineas’s blue and green eyes. Whenever he cried, it brought out the yellow bits in his eyes. “Phineas…” All I could think of was Phil, the man I talked to all those years ago. He’s dead, and instead I got to know this man in front of me: Phineas. My eyes began to tear up as well. “Why didn’t you just tell me?” 

“I didn’t want to make you sad… The person you’ve got to know, though… That’s the real me. All that’ll change is a name. Just like you and the rebranding you’re planning. We’re still the same people, just with different names.” Phineas had a point. Names really don’t matter. What matters is who you are. 

“I’m not mad. Don’t worry. You’re still you, just with a different name… Phineas… That’ll take some time to get used to, won’t it.”

“Yeah…” Phineas responded in his nasally voice.

“You should really keep the Phil voice though. Not to be rude, but your real one kinda freaks me out.” 

Phineas chuckled. “Gonna go work on your book now?” And I did. Where is this book, you may ask? Where’s this book full of the new Dan content you all crave? Well, the answer is simple. You just read it.


End file.
